Who Am I?
by mspadfootblack
Summary: Being a muggle had it's disadvantages, as Hermione found during the summer between her 6th and 7th year. When everything falls apart, who is going to pick up the pieces? Rated M for later chapters....


**Who Am I?**

_Summary: Being a muggle had it's disadvantages, as Hermione found during the summer between her 6th and 7th year. When everything falls apart, who is going to pick up the pieces?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K's wonderful characters. But some of my own wonderful beings shall be making their own appearances. I am also twisting J.K's plot for my own uses.....so if you don't like to see her work played with, go find another story. Some character personalities have also been modified slightly, or may seem slightly OOC._

Hermione woke, but, she kept her eyes closed. Her head was throbbing and she honestly felt like vomiting. She slowly raised a bandaged right hand to her pounding temple, groaning at the touch. She hurt, everywhere, not just in one spot or two. She moaned, not wanting to open her eyes, to scared to find out the cause of her pain. Sighing she gave up on her internal struggle and slowly opened her eyes, only to close them quickly. Bright light, to bright. She cracked her eyes open, and as her eyes adjusted, she opened them more. Finally adjusted she allowed herself to look around the room, and she was unable to dismiss all the white, it was almost suffocating. She couldn't be in St. Mungo's could she? She last remembered being with her parents, they were going to a ballet show. She swallowed harshly. She wanted to sit up, but found herself unable to do so. She inwardly groaned and gave up just as a nurse came into the room smiling.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Granger?" The nurse asked while checking the IV that was in her left arm.

Hermione sighed before deciding to respond. "I feel like someone has taken a hammer to my head."

The nurse simply smiled, which annoyed Hermione to no end. "Well, your lucky that a broken wrist and some minor damage to your head is all you suffered." The nurse finished her checks nodded to Hermione. "The doctor will be in shortly." And left the room without another word, or a chance for Hermione to question her statement, causing Hermione to sigh in frustration. She decided to take a bit more time in taking in the room around her, and it didn't take her long to notice she wasn't in St. Mungo's, which she'd almost rather be, but she was stuck in some muggle hospital. Great, she knew the doctor wouldn't be in for a while, all muggle doctors loved to take their time, it gave them more money.

The door opened again, about 20 minutes later, and a lady dressed in a white lab coat holding a clipboard entered. "Greetings Ms. Granger, I'm Dr. James, I've been overseeing you since the accident."

Hermione couldn't hold herself back anymore. "Accident?" She could feel the tears start to well up.

Dr. James looked sadly at the girl for a moment, "Two weeks ago you were in a wreck, thankfully all you suffered was some brain damage and a broken wrist." The doctor paused for a moment, and Hermione's mind was racing, _Accident, oh god.....my parents were driving...._ Before Hermione could ask anymore questions, the doctor started again. "It was a head on collision," another paused, Hermione didn't like this. "Your parents didn't make it."

Hermione could no longer hold back the tears that started flowing freely now. "You said brain damage, how bad?"

The doctor feared she would ask this question but she had to answer. "Some memory issues, you might remember your friends, enemies, and the like, but you won't feel like yourself, you'll most likely feel out of place, and a need to find yourself again." The doctor finished, nodded and with a final sentence, "I'll leave you to your thoughts, and don't worry, you have a wonderful second family ready to take you in." She left the room, closing the door securely behind her.

Hermione couldn't do anything but stare at the door, not feel like herself. She lost her parents, how bad was her memory, she was a witch, a wanted one, whose to say the memories weren't modified.......

___________________________________

Author's Note: This is just a prequel, to help you better understand the whole situation, the idea came from watching 50 First Dates, for about the hundredth time...lol...., the next chapter will be back at the burrow, and maybe the welcome back feast

Reviews are great, it will let me know whether to keep going or not....Flames are welcome, to a point. I'll gladly take good ones, oh, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
